


Further Contact

by SeeDe



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftermath of the Game, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: The Archon is defeated and his sister safe. The adrenaline from the fight was wearing off only to spike up again as soon as he saw the Ark sunken in the mud.There was someone else that had been stolen from him and he needed to check on him. Right now!





	Further Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff because I felt like it.  
> And nothing gets my heart more going than playing another round.
> 
>  
> 
> Iike always no claim of the characters or universe.

  
He had checked on his sister. She was beaten up a bit, but still punched him in the side for fussing around her.  
The adrenaline from the fight was wearing off only to spike up again as soon as he saw the Ark sunken in the mud. There was someone else he needed to check on, now!  
On the Tempest he made it clear he was the champion of dodging unwanted conversations and now he demonstrated how to run through a crowd without looking or talking to anybody. And they still loved him for it.  
The inside was sprinkled with people still getting patched up or looking around in shock.  
Some started calling out as they saw their pathfinder, running in full armor, and covers in burns and blood.

Inside the med-bay looked like a major earthquake had gone down, what was almost what happened. Doctors and patients alike tried to come down again. The same was true for the man he was looking for.  
The good doctor was sitting on a bed, a bandage on his head and, seemingly struggling to not lay down.  
Ryder was with him in a second.

“Harry.” The Pathfinder looked hin over. Thankfully he didn’t resisted when he was eased backwards.  
“Hmm?” Response was there although his reaction concerned Ryder a bit. Harry had to be really tired or hurting to give something unspecific like that.   
Ryder let him rest his head on his arm and laid with him. He needed to make sure Harry was ok.  
“How’re you feeling? You all right?”  
“Bumped my head pretty good when the ark started her unannounced journey.”  
After he said that, he could almost see all the pain his head splitter coursed, manifesting on Ryder’s face. His eyes glittered with unshed tears, it made him look all his 26 years and not a moment older.  
“No. Don’t do that. Don’t make all this sleepless nights for nothing. All the progress we... I have done.”  
“Fuck the progress!” Bursted from the- normally very collected- human Pathfinder.   
“The old man is not here anymore.”  
“We’re going to regret this.”  
“No you’re going to regret it.” Stubborn.  
“It’s not right Ryder. I will be dead in ten years; and you’ll be 40.” It was such an undeniable fact and it sounded like the worlds best irony. He had to laugh about it.  
“Then stop this game you so desperately want to play with me! And give me this 10 years with you!”  
In that moment, laying on the bed, head resting on Ryder’s suited arm, with the other one laying heavy on Harry’s chest like he wanted to make sure that Harry was breathing, he felt all of his life’s years.   
His body ached everywhere, first an foremost his head. With his eyes closed to his surroundings, one could mistake it for getting tortured.   
How could he do this to someone so young? It would be a crime to give this broken body and expecting anything from him in return.   
His ears picked up some sounds of struggle, right next to his ear. Before he could investigate its source, a moan left his mouth and he melted like cheese in Ryder’s embrace.   
The younger had the nerve of chuckling at that. “That feeling good?” He had to suppress another obscene sounding moan when the little shit asked that.  
  
Ryder had slipped his hand out of his spacesuit. Without the barrier, it was easy to feel how the biotics heated up his hand and send light electric pulses through the doctors uniform. As a result his muscles became butter under Ryder’s touch.  
“You missed this?”

He wanted to scream, to grab this boy and shake him while screaming. ‘Of course I miss this! How you can ease the pain with every touch! How it feels like there is a heaven in the universe when my lips lay on yours! How your body fits perfectly against mine in nights were the dark wants to swallow me! How I would wake up to this smiling, but sometimes snoring, face pressed into me chest, because you cling like a magnet.’ All this and a thousand things more run through his brain at once, all he said was: “My hand searches for you every morning before my head can remind it.”   
It only registered after the words had left his mouth. In this second after the last sound, time slowed. He could feel his heart sink while he opened his eyes to see a wide-eyed look from Ryder. The warm hand that had massaged his neck and shoulder, slips around to cup his cheek and turn his face.   
Ryder Jr. in all his battle-ready-armored glory, slipped away from his side to trap him under his four limps. He leaned down- painfully slow -and brought their mouths together. Harry was the last to close his eyes and let this moment crushing down over him.

Sweetly tender lips, full of life, warmed him up from his face to his toes. This feeling of a spark that jumps over to him when he touches the biotic was there. It made his hair stand up.  
On instinct, he leaned in, kissed back and put his hands on the boys legs, like he wanted to keep him from running away.  
Ryder found breath to speak between kisses, the little shit. He felt almost jealous.  
“I love you... you stupid old man ... please.. don’t push me away again.” After the last word he stopped to kiss him, gave him time to answer.  
He needed a moment to catch some breath. Inside his head the words, pictures and facts were flying like a tornado, the wound on his head certainly wasn’t helping. Should he open his eyes, two pairs of bright, round eyes that would drown him and all would be over. He needed to make this right.

The discomfort must have shown on his face. Ryder’s magical hands heated up again and caressed his temples. His traitorous body reacted instantly.  
Seeking out his touch, while the muscles unwinded and simultaneously tightened his hold on the younger's legs. There was point in fighting it. Why has he tried in the first place?

“I hate you.” He had mumbled it so badly that his ears had trouble picking it up, but not Ryder’s.  
“Good. I missed it.” Came back and he felt how the bed was dipping again before one, equally hard, but much more stubborn, head touched his.

A intentionally loud cough broke them away. One could see how uncomfortable the captain was of standing there with them.  
“Pathfinder. The people want to know what happened and what we will do now that the Hyperion is stranded. You should address them.”  
“Yes, of course.” Ryder was puzzled for a second as he activated his biotics and lifted himself off the bed and in a standing position.  
“I’ll be back in a minute!” He shouted, turning around in front of the med-bay. Followed by the sound of its doors closing.


End file.
